A Rebel With A Cause
by Cherry2013
Summary: I fucking hated my father. I hated him to the point I was considering trying to find Potter and his pals and helping them. That would give me a death sentence. Do you see how seriously I'm considering this? But I had a plan. What he ddn't know was that Astoria Greengrass would get under his skin the way she did.


**A/N: Okay, so I always liked the idea that Malfoy had a change of heart. Like when he wouldn't identify Harry, Ron and Hermione. I mean all he ever wanted was to make his dad proud, and I think at some point he has to break. Anyway, tell me what you think, don't forget to review!**

I fucking hated my father. I hated him to the point I was considering trying to find Potter and his pals and helping them. That would give me a death sentence. Do you see how seriously I'm considering this?

So maybe I'm not really considering it. But it feels nice to have a really big way to show how much I hate my father at the moment. I really should hate Aunt Bella more, but really she's just got some mental problems. Dad on the other hand seems to have caught those mental problems from her because his crazy self has invited the Dark Lord to live with us. How nice right?

I have been literally traumatized all summer thanks to this.

I remember when I was little how scared I was of the creepy house-elves we had around our house. They were so creepy, and I used to lock my door every night by stealing my mums wand when she carelessly left it around. And the night's I didn't get a chance, I didn't sleep. Until one day I told my mum and she ordered the house-elves away from my room. It seemed so easy back then, mum would just order the house-elves away and everything was good again.

She couldn't do that now though. If I went to my room – _he _could come right in. Locking the door would only get me in trouble.

Fuck my life.

But tomorrow was the 1st of September. And even though there would be death eaters and I wouldn't be escaping my personal hell completely, I was escaping the Dark Lord and my crazy bitch of an aunt. That was enough to get me more excited then ever before, with the exception of first year, to go to Hogwarts.

So tonight I packed my trunk easily with my wand, and laughed about how this was the neatest my trunk had been since when my mum used to pack it for me.

I was so happy to leave this hell hole. With the Dark Arts and everything else watching everything move I make.

It all depressed me. It really did. I had no one to talk to about it either. I never had friends I could really depend on, but I never needed them either. I had Crabbe and Goyle to do my bidding and I had Theodore Nott when I needed to talk about more important things. It was like it was in real life being on the darkside. It had been this way all through the years while your in SLytherin. It was about being able to outsmart the rest, react before they did, be the one with the most power. So you made your alliances where you needed them to give your name weight. I got myself mean dumbass nobody guards and a girl who would hang on my every word. Every one thought I was the best thing there was because of the way Parkinson hung on my every word. No one dared to touch me either because of Crabbe and Goyle's presence. I had the whole house of Slytherin around my finger.

That was until my father screwed up royally and the Dark Lord was back, powerful, and didn't like my family much at all. I may still have Crabbe and Goyle on my side but Pansy got bored and left. Not that it hurt me emotionally, she was just a stuck up bitch. What hurt was I had no one to confide in, and a job that had faced me down every night, and scared me more then those creepy house-elves used to. Mum tried to banish this like she did with the house-elves and she succeeded in some way. She couldn't help me anymore though.

I rolled up that last pair of socks by hand, feeling me doing things the muggle way was just a little bit of rebelliousness every teenager should have.

I closed my trunk and set it to the side, flopping down on my bed waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

After what seemed like three days crammed into one lonely night, It was 7 am and time to get up.

I slowly rolled put of bed, taking my time to shower and get dressed. I decided to just wear my robes now, not wanting to bother with it on the train.

Soon it was 10, and mother was calling me to get going so we could leave.

I gave her the courtesy of apparating the both of us, which I know would make her happy. When we got to an alleyway a little bit away from the station we walked in silence to King's Cross, and eventually through the barrier.

She didn't speak a word and neither did I. I wouldn't say it, but I was terrified something would happen to her while I was gone. I couldn't trust my father to take care of her. He's proven that. And as for the crazy bitch that's her sister…well she would probably offer her up to The Dark Lord as a peace treaty. I swear everything meant nothing to her when the Dark Lord was concerned. I have had nightmares that they had shagged and she was pregnant with his kid. Let's say I prefer seeing the people getting eaten my snakes dream.

It was now close to 11, and I had no time left to protect her. I hugged her. Usually I let her hug me, and I acted just like every year, but I savored the hug. I wanted to go to Hogwarts so bad last night, to escape the hell of my life at home, but seeing the state of everyone boarding the train, all I could do was hold my mother tight, and let go. I promised to write and walked onto the train.

Walking into the train was like a warm feeling I had every year. Kids laughing and acting like nothing was happening in the world outside them…but then I looked a bit harder at the platform outside, which was filled with Death Eaters, parents frantically telling their children anything they could, thinking it may be the last time they saw them.

The Hogwarts I knew, well I could tell it had been taken away by _him_. That only infuriated me. I wanted to punch a wall. This wasn't Hogwarts, and I should have expected it right? I had been at the meetings, heard the plans, but somehow I never really believed that it would happen to Hogwarts. Every Slytherin Child, or soon to be Slytherin, had smirks on their faces and walked through as they owned the place.

I hated them. They hadn't been through what I had been through this whole summer. None of them were at the meetings, had _him _sitting in your drawing room, or at your table each night. They didn't put up with that all summer. And still, they walked around as if they were the best little people around because they were fucking purebloods.

More like Fucking stuck-up assholes.

I slammed open the door of the first compartment I saw and sat down, still fuming. I didn't even know why I was really mad. I expected it. I've known about it for a few weeks. And still somewhere deep down something kept telling me Hogwarts would always be the place it has always been. I would have fun, study a little, and just relax. It wasn't like the outside world, it wasn't like home is, it was that one place-

"Hello?" Someone said from inside the compartment. I looked around and realized I had sat in the same compartment as Loony Lovegood, who didn't care, but it seemed Weasley and Longbottom did as they had walked into that compartment. Longbottom sat next to Lovegood as if protecting her and Weasley dared to face me herself.

I was in no mood to move. I was in no move to talk with the Slytherin bastards I was 'friends' with.

Just then a death eater walked down the aisles and saw me.

"Keeping a watch on these little trouble makers Draco? Good job." And he walked off. Looked like I got to stay a bit.

"You will be lucky if I don't hex you Malfoy." Weasley said looking furious.

"I don't really care." I said barely listening to what she had to say. She looked taken back at my new attitude but recovered quickly.

Then the idea hit me. It hit me so hard so fast I never knew why I never thought about it before.

Remember when I said that I was close to joining Potter just so the Dark Lord would be gone for good? Remember how I was scared to leave my mother there with him there? Obviously I want him gone or someone else, and if I couldn't join Potter then…

Well his girlfriend had to be taking his reins right?

A smile came across my face. I had a plan.

**A/N: tell me what you think! I love to here your thoughts!**


End file.
